First day of the rest of your life
by 2AGlitterGirl
Summary: Rick and Kate on their Honeymoon and settling into newly married life while planning the reception. Are things going a little too smoothly though? Time will tell.


"Look how beautiful it is." Kate exclaimed. "It looks like a painting."

Kate was staring out at the Grand Canyon looking to the horizon. There were storm clouds in the distance and a light warm wind was blowing her hair back a little. She had her arms around Rick's back leaning to one side.

"It looks like a movie backdrop or something. It doesn't look real. It's different seeing it in person isn't it?" Rick liked the way her body felt warm against his back.

"Yeah, a lot different, almost surreal. Next time we come we need to bring Alexis. She would love this." Kate knew Rick missed her was hoping they would all get to go together sometime.

"Yeah, she would. She needs to see this at least once in her life." Rick said snapping some pictures. "So should be come back at sunset? I hear it's really spectacular then and especially since there are a lot of clouds in the sky today."

"I would love to see this at sunset, yeah let's come back. I think we should go drink some wine now." Kate smiled. It was 4:30 a couple of hours until sunset and she wanted to walk around some and see the village before they came back.

"Your wish is my command." Rick took her hand and led the way. "Besides it looks like the storm may be blowing in."

They found a nearby restaurant and ordered a bottle of wine and some sourdough bread. The waiter brought both at the same time and poured a glass for each of them.

"I've got to stop eating and drinking so much, I'm going to be as big as a house, Castle."

"You? I don't think that's possible, besides we are on our Honeymoon, you can cut down when we get back." Rick smiled and took her hand across the table. He looked at her ring and still could almost not believe they were married.

"Ok, I'm going to live it up for the moment then." She smiled at him.

"I'm rubbing off on you already I see."

"Did you get some good shots? Can I see?" Kate pointed to the camera.

"Yeah I got some pretty good ones I think." Rick said handing over the camera.

Kate turned on the camera and was looking through the pictures. "Yes you did. So pretty. Oh here's the one I took of you. You are so cute in this picture."

"Remember when you saw my picture on the wall at the Old Haunt.? You said I was cute then too. That made me feel so good and hopeful about you." Rick smiled when she looked up.

"Well I said you were, in the past tense because I couldn't exactly tell you right then I was attracted to you, could I? You had no need to worry. It all worked out in the end." Kate smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"Yes it did and I couldn't be happier. It's funny when you don't know how things will turn out, how much you actually worry. It would be nice to just be able to skip ahead and see what will happen so you can quit being anxious about things all the time." Rick said taking the camera back when she handed it to him.

"You really worried about me, and us that much?" Kate said a bit surprised.

"Yes, all the time. When you want something more than anything it's hard not to." Rick looked serious and Kate felt a bit sorry for him.

"Well you have me now Honey, and just remember I married you and you are the only one I ever wanted to." Kate kissed his hand in a show of affection.

They walked back to the edge just before sunset. It was crowded because everyone had the same idea. Rick was taking pictures and it was beautiful with all the clouds in the sky. Kate took the camera and took a few more. They had someone take their picture together with the sunset behind them. It was a frame worthy shot. They stayed until it was almost dark and sat on some rocks and watched the sun go down behind the horizon, kissing and just being close. They had a small dinner and went back to their room. They were leaving the next day and driving back to the airport to fly home.

They had been to Utah, Arizona and New Mexico. It was a fun Honeymoon and one they would never forget. Kate bought several pieces of jewelery in New Mexico for herself, Alexis, Martha and Lanie. It was Native American jewelery and some was just silver and some silver and turquoise. She asked Ricks advice before buying for Alexis and Martha, but pretty much had picked the things they would like, keeping in mind their personalities. She also bought a couple of small things for Ryan, Esposito, Montgomery and her Dad.

They were on the plane sitting next to each other about an hour into the flight home. "Are you glad to be going home, Honey?" Kate asked Rick.

"Yes and no. I miss Alexis of course and can't wait to see her, but it's over and now I have to share you with everyone else. I had the best time and loved having all that time alone with you."

"Well we do have to get back to our real life sometime Castle." Kate was amused at how much of a dreamer he was.

"Why? We could do this all the time. We could take Alexis with us."

Kate laughed. "Rick, I have a job to get back to you know and Alexis has school. Besides you need to work on your book."

"I know, but I just don't want it to end." He put his head on her shoulder. She kissed his forehead.

"We could be part of the mile high club. I see the bathroom is empty." Rick looked at her seductively.

"In your dreams, Castle." She smiled.

"Never?"

"Too awkward. I'd rather be in a nice comfortable bed."

"That can be arranged as soon as we get home." Rick said putting his hand on her leg.

They were silent for awhile. Kate didn't want this trip to end either. She was more relaxed and had more fun than she expected. She missed her Dad a little and everyone else. She wondered if it was time to move her stuff into Ricks loft. She wanted to be part of his family and the only way to do that was to be there with them. She knew she would eventually give up her apartment but was glad she had the option of keeping it right now. It wasn't as if she thought it wouldn't work out between her and Rick, but it gave her a sense of independence still, something she desperately wanted to have, at least a little bit. Rick sat up and was very close to her face.

"I thought I could move some of my stuff over tomorrow, if that's ok." Kate explained.

"Ok? Sweetheart, you are my wife now, nothing would make me happier." He took her hand and kissed it.

"I know I just keep kind of forgetting that we are actually married now. It's just strange." Kate smiled slightly.

"I know, I have to keep reminding myself too. We should be home about dinner time. I can't wait to see Alexis and my Mother, if you can believe that."

The plane landed and after they got their luggage the hailed a cab. The weather was cool, but not cold. It had rained earlier in the day and the streets were still wet. The arrived at the loft. Rick unlocked the door.

"Remind me to get you a key made. You can't be locked out of your own home."

He opened the door and rolled the suitcases in. Alexis was sitting on the couch and jumped up.

"You are home! I've missed you so much." She said hugging her Dad.

"Oh it's so good to hug my girl again. I've missed you too sweetie." Rick said returning the hug.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Alexis released her Father and directed the question to Kate.

"We had a great time! Alexis you have to come with us next time. You would love the places we saw, especially the Grand Canyon." Kate said excitedly and genuinely meant it.

"I'd love to go sometime. I bet it's way different than New York."

"Yeah just a little bit." Rick laughed. "Where's Gram?"

"Oh she's working on the studio."

"I'm sure it's been a lot of work." Rick said taking off his coat.

"Yeah, she's never here anymore." Alexis said a bit sadly. Just then the front door opened and revealed Martha.

"Mother. You're home."

"Goodness gracious you are both here. If I would have known you'd be home so early darling I would have had the welcome wagon out." Martha was taking off her coat and put her purse down on the couch. She had her arms outstretched walking toward Rick. They hugged and then she hugged Kate lovingly.

"I hope you two had a fantastic time. I don't know how you couldn't have." Martha was in the kitchen pouring three glasses of wine.

"We had a great time. We saw so many things. We took a lot of pictures for you both to see." Rick took a sip of his wine after saying this.

"Well we can't wait to see can we darling?" Martha said handing Kate a glass while looking at Alexis.

"Nope, I can't wait either." Alexis smiled. Kate gave Alexis and Martha their gifts and they loved them. They each thanked her and hugged her. She was so glad they liked them.

They ordered pizza and after that Rick and Kate unpacked their suitcases. Rick cleared some space for Kate's clothes.

"Don't worry we'll sort all of this out so you'll have plenty of room for your stuff." Rick said almost apologetically.

"I'm not worried. I know I have a generous husband." Kate put her arms around him and kissed his neck, his face, then his lips. She still couldn't get enough of him. After years of no physical contact with him it was if the floodgates had opened. She let go of him and closed the bedroom door.

"I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" Kate gave him a flirty look.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rick said already unbuttoning his shirt. She took his hand and led the way.

The next few days were spent moving Kate's things into his loft. She took the picture of her Mother and her and hung it in their room in the short hallway that led to the bedroom door. She smiled thinking of Rick blowing it up and framing it for her. She loved this picture and loved him for being so thoughtful.

Most of her things were now moved in. It was a little strange for Kate that she was now living here. The accident and resulting stay at Castle's made the transition a little easier though. She stayed out of the way for the most part. She didn't want Martha and Alexis thinking she would just barge in and now take over. Castle did most of the cooking with Kate helping. Work was going to start on Monday and they would both be gone most of the time anyway. It would take some time for this place to really feel like home now.

Kate was feeling a little overwhelmed on Thursday. As much as she loved Rick and being with him it was taking some getting used to. She needed to be alone for awhile. She went to run some errands and stop by her place. She unlocked the door and stepped in. It was still pretty much the same but there were some things missing here and there. An end table, pictures, some knick knacks and her clothes. She sat on the couch thinking about how much her life had changed recently. She didn't get the feeling she made a mistake, it was just so fast. She hadn't had the time to analyze it over and over like she did with decisions previously. It was a huge undertaking but at the same time she couldn't think of going back to her previous life. She was much more lonely than she had even realized. It was just that a person can get used to anything and she had gotten used to it. 'Water under the bridge' she thought. She wondered how their work life would change now that they were married, if it changed at all. She was somewhat relieved that they would not have to hide anything now, but at the same time was determined to keep it professional. She still had a reputation to uphold and worked hard for it. Married or not she wasn't going to change anything now.

Castle was in his study writing, concentrating intensely. He was on a roll with his writing and was happy he had ideas flowing for this particular story. It was a little darker than his previous work which surprised him in a way, because he was so happy in his own life now. He didn't care where it came from as long as it came. He heard someone unlock the door and could tell from the high heels clicking on the floor it was Kate.

"Honey, I'm home." Kate said with amusement in her voice. She was feeling better after an afternoon to herself.

"I'm in here, Sweetheart." Castle said not looking up.

Kate walked to his study after putting her things down on the couch.

"Oh you're working, I'll leave you alone." Kate said turning to leave.

"No, no, no! Come back here wife. I need a hug. I haven't seen you all day." Castle was happy to see her, but knew she needed some alone time.

Kate walked up and Castle stood up and hugged her. "How's it going?" Kate asked still embraced by Rick.

"Great!"

"Well I don't want to disturb you then." Kate pulled away and looked at him.

"No, I need a break, besides I need to research the next part some before typing it."

"Ok well I thought we could start planning the reception before I; I mean we, have to go back to work." Kate said leading him into the living room. They sat down on the couch slightly facing each other.

"I told you Sweetheart that this was your deal to plan and I meant it." Rick said.

"I know, but I need to put together the guest list and since you know everyone on the entire planet I need your input." Castle looked at her as if she were crazy.

"That is not true! I only know half the planet, the other half I just haven't met yet!" Rick gave her a sideways smile.

Kate took the pillow on the couch and lightly hit him in the head with it. "Ok all kidding aside, can you make a list of people you want there?" Kate was looking at him seriously and he wondered if this would overwhelm her.

"Sure, but I was thinking. Do think it would be better to have just our closest friends and family there. Not too big you know? What do you think?" Rick was thinking of her and how he knew so many more people than her. It was a gentlemanly gesture on his part. He didn't want it to feel like just a party for him. He could see the visible relief on her face.

"Yeah, I mean I don't want you to leave anyone out that may be hurt if you don't invite them though."

"No don't worry I'll invite everyone I need to." Rick took her hand and kissed it.

"Ok, well I guess we, I mean I need to get planning." Kate smiled at him feeling a bit relieved it wasn't going to have to be this massive party.

Kate dived into the planning. Castle wasn't the only one who could plan things. She thought she would have her old High School friend Madison take care of the catering since she was now back in touch with her; plus her restaurant, the Q3 had excellent food. She was feeling more confident now about the plans. Martha suggested a good florist and Kate called and made plans to meet over the weekend. She wanted the party to be a reception, but didn't want it too formal. She decided to call Lanie and get together with her for lunch. Kate called her at work, knowing that would probably be working today.

"Lanie Parrish." Lanie answered the phone in her professional mode.

"Hey Lanie, it's Kate." Kate was smiling hearing her friends voice. She missed her.

"Kate! How are you girl? How's married life treating you?" Lanie slipped into her normal friendly manner of speech.

"Great. How are you? I've missed you!" Kate was looking out the window at the view while speaking to Lanie, still not believing she actually lived here now.

"I'm good. Just the usual, you know, dead bodies everywhere. How was the Honeymoon? Did you actually see anything or did you just stay in bed the whole time?" Lanie laughed.

"No, we spent a fair amount of time in bed, but yeah we saw incredible things." Kate laughed answering her.

"Well I'm glad to hear it on both accounts. When are we gonna get together again?" Lanie asked.

"That's what I'm calling you about. Can you go to lunch tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Well I'm up to my neck in work, but I need a break, so yeah, I'll make time." Lanie had more than the usual cases lately. She was getting a little burnt out though and welcomed an excuse to get out of the morgue for an hour or so.

"Great. I'll come by at around 11:45 tomorrow then. Is that a good time?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then Honey, and I want to hear all about the Honeymoon."

"Ok good, I'll see you then." Kate was happy her friend was able to meet her. She knew once she went back to work, she wouldn't have much time, as usual.

The next day Kate kissed Rick goodbye and he yelled at her on the way out to say hi to Lanie for him. She said she would. Kate walked into the morgue and Lanie was already out of her scrubs and in her street clothes. They hugged and Kate handed Lanie a small white box with a silver and turquoise bracelet inside. Lanie loved it. They headed out and went to a place around the corner close by.

Kate had brought wedding pictures to show Lanie knowing she would want to see them. Lanie opened the album and scanned the pictures.

"Oh my God Honey you are stunning! Castle ain't so bad himself." Lanie said raising her eyebrows with a smile on her face.

Kate laughed and said "Thank you Lanie. He looks so handsome doesn't he?"

The two women talked the whole time and Kate went over her plans for the reception. Lanie decided to tease her and called her a society wife. She could see the pained look on Kate's face and laughed.

"You know I'll never be a society wife Lanie!" Kate said exasperated.

"Ok, calm down Honey, I was just kidding. There's no way in a million years you'll ever be like that, even if you wanted to." Lanie said still laughing.

"I'm not changing just because I'm married to Rick you know!" Kate said this like it had touched a little bit of a nerve.

"I know, and I don't think anyone thinks you will. I really was just teasing you, you know." Lanie was trying to calm her fears and could see this transition wasn't the easiest for her friend.

Kate calmed down and realized she was over reacting a little. "I'm sorry, it's just all so strange. I mean one day I was just dating Rick and the next we were married. I wouldn't take it back but it is an adjustment, especially living in a strange place now."

"I know it will take some getting used to but you aren't sorry you married him are you?" Lanie searched her face for what she was really feeling.

Kate's expression relaxed and she looked off in the distance as she answered. "No, it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't live without him Lanie. He is just so special in so many ways, even more than I ever thought." Kate smiled and looked directly in Lanie's eyes.

Lanie reached over and patted her hand. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

They talked awhile more then Lanie said she had to get back. They hugged goodbye and knew they would be seeing each other soon at work.

The weekend flew by and Kate made more plans for the reception and Rick wrote some more. They just spent the time left relaxing and enjoyed their time together.

Monday morning came way sooner than Kate expected. She was in the middle of a dream when her cell rang. She turned over and looked at the clock. 5:17 it read. She tiredly answered her phone. "Kate Beckett." She spoke a few sentences still waking up and ended the call. "Rick, Rick, wake up. We have a case." She was sitting up in bed now moving his shoulder.

"Noooo, too early" Rick said pulling the pillow over his face.

"Get up, cases don't wait until we are awake." Kate said in full detective mode.

She had already gotten out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Rick sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, 5:18. 'Are you kidding me?' he thought. He got up and put some clothes on. He turned the lamp furthest away from where he was on. He couldn't stand to have a bright light on close to him right then. It was still dark out but wouldn't be for long. Kate came out of the bathroom with her hair in a loose pony tail.

She looked at Rick who was obviously still trying to wake up and said, "Sorry honey."

She was looking in the drawers for something to wear. Rick didn't say anything. He just went into the bathroom and shaved very quickly and brushed his hair and teeth just as quickly.

Kate popped her head in the bathroom and said "Ready?" Rick just nodded.

"We'll get some coffee on the way, ok?" Kate said looking at her tired Husband. He just nodded again. She smiled at him because he looked like a small boy who had been woken up for school too early. It was hard for them both to get back on Eastern time after their trip.

They arrived at the crime scene where Ryan and Esposito had pulled up at the same time. Lanie was already there.

"So how are the early bird, love birds doing?" Esposito joked looking at them.

"Fine, Esposito, just fine." Kate gave him a stern look as if to say, 'don't start up, it's too early for this.'

Esposito just gave her a little smirk, smiling. He was amused when he could get under Kate's skin, since she ignored most of their antics. They all went over the crime scene with a fine tooth comb. The victim was a professional in her late 30's. After canvasing the neighborhood they all went back to the station to work the case.

"So how was the Honeymoon, Castle?" Ryan asked sitting on top of his desk.

"Great, really great, Ryan." Castle smiled at him.

"Jenny and I are planning our Honeymoon. We are going to the Virgin Islands." Ryan said proudly.

"Oh you have to meet up with my friend Island Bob while you are there, he'll give you a private tour." Castle said trying to be helpful.

"Do you know everyone, everywhere Castle?" Ryan asked perplexed.

"Yes, he does Ryan. Didn't you know he knows half the world?" Kate smiled sarcastically while saying this. Ryan smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I am just trying to help them have a good time you know." Rick said a little peeved.

"I know honey, but maybe they just want to, you know, be alone." Kate said as she picked up a folder.

"Honey?" Ryan and Esposito both said in unison and laughed.

Kate turned red not even realizing she said it. It came so naturally now. "Get back to work!" She glared at them and they backed away smiling at her.

Rick was staring at her and she looked at him and broke into laughter. "Well I guess things have changed haven't they?"

Rick walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the break room. 'So much for my professional reputation' Kate thought.

Montgomery walked out and saw Kate just sitting down at her desk. "Beckett can I see you in my office?"

"Yes, sir."

Montgomery went around his desk and sat down motioning her to sit down on one of the chairs.

"So how is everything going?" Montgomery asked.

"Fine, sir." Kate knew Roy wasn't the chit chat type so she wondered what was up. "Is anything wrong sir?"

"No, no. Just wondering how you are now that you are a wife." Montgomery smiled a little as he said this.

"I'm fine. You know just because I got married doesn't mean I'm a completely different person now." Kate was amused by his question then the light bulb went off in her head. "Wait a minute, you don't think just because I'm married now that I'll lose my edge do you? That I'll get all soft now! Because if you do..."

Montgomery cut her off. "Beckett I'm not suggesting that and it wouldn't hurt you to soften up a tiny bit. I'm just happy for you. Can't your boss and friend be happy for you?" Roy was teasing her and she could see it in his eyes.

"Of course, uh I guess." Kate smiled. She couldn't help it. She was happy to see everyone so happy for her.

"Good now where are we on this case?" Montgomery asked seriously.

Kate caught him up and then went back to her desk. It ended up being a long day. She had planned to try to sneak in some reception planning but that never happened. A few more days went by and they wrapped up the case. Unfortunately for the victim it was a case of mistaken identity. The intended victim ended up being safe and sound and the murderer was of course arrested.

Invitations were mailed out to the invitees and the RSVP's were starting to trickle back. Castle's poker buddies, and his closest friends from the publishing company had all responded they were coming.

Kate didn't have much family but she was sort of close to an Aunt, her Father's Sister. She lived in New York too but not in the city. She called her Brother to say she was thrilled and would attend. They hadn't seen each other in two years and were looking forward to it. Her name was Rebecca, Becky for short. She was married to Thomas and they had two kids, both of whom were in their early and mid 30's. Kate used to spend summers with them growing up but had not kept in very good touch when they grew up. She missed them. Jane was 35 and Tommy Jr. was 31. They were like the Brother and Sister she never had. Other than, she was not close to any other family members. There were some scattered across the country but she really didn't know them. Jane and Tommy were of course invited and come to find out Jane lived in the city now. Tommy was closer to his parents. Jane was married but had no children. Tommy was single. They both RSVP'ed also. Kate was very excited they were coming and hadn't seen them in about 7 years.

"Kate you never told me about your family. I'm so happy they can come." Castle set down a coffee cup next to her that they had just made. They were sitting at the kitchen counter relaxing on a Sunday morning.

"I guess it's just one of those things we never got around to talking about. I'm really happy they can come too. I'm really excited to see all of them." Kate had a wistful smile on her face thinking back to her childhood. When her Mother was still alive and things were good.

"So what are they like? How much time did you spend with them?" Rick was holding on to his coffee cup wanting to know more about his new wife.

Kate told him of the summers she spent on their farm. Farm was really kind of a misleading term. They had a couple of horses and a few chickens but it was on a good size piece of property. It was near a small river too so the three kids spent hours in there when it was hot enough. She explained how her Aunt Becky was a character and was always pulling pranks on the three of them, and how outgoing she was.

"That's kind of hard to believe considering how calm your Dad is." Rick said amused by her story.

Kate agreed and then explained how Thomas was the quiet one and her cousins inherited that quietness too. She related a few more stories of them growing up and Rick was happy to find out more about her. It was very different from his childhood and he enjoyed hearing how others grew up.

Another week was starting at work. Kate's cell rang as she was about to sit down at her desk. "Beckett" she said a little unfocused.

"Becks! Hey I just wanted to tell you everything is going great with the menu and drinks." Madison said in her usual upbeat manner. Kate loved that her old friend was always so optimistic.

"Great. Thanks so much. It means so much to me that you are doing this for me." Kate now fully alert.

"Are you kidding Becks? I wouldn't miss helping you out. We're friends and that's what friends do."

"Well I am paying you too remember. So you have no excuse to slack off."

'Typical Kate' Madison thought. When things got a little emotional she had to make some crack.

"You know I am a _professional _right?" Madison said this with an affected voice.

Kate just laughed and thanked her friend again and they ended the conversation. Things were falling into place and she hoped Rick would be proud of her for being able to plan a great party. Only a couple of weeks away now. Kate had cleared the day so that if any new cases came in on that day they would be assigned to other detectives. She wanted all her friends to be able to be there. Lanie had already cleared her schedule too. Everything was working out just fine.

Rick walked in and sat in the chair next to her and didn't say a word. He had to meet with his Manager in the morning and told her he would come in after the meeting. Kate noticed the distracted look on his face and it was almost as if his body was there only.

"Rick what's the matter? Did something happen? Kate looked into his eyes hoping for some clue but she had never seen this look before.

"Yes, something happened. Something big happened."

He still had that far away look in his eyes. Kate was getting really concerned now. "What is it? What's happened?" She rolled her chair closer to his.

"My Father called me."


End file.
